Life as I knew it
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: Life and death I never thought about them much. What happens after death was also something that I put to the back of my mind. Rebirth, I had never thought about as far as I was aware. Now I have second thoughts. Self insert attempt. OC
1. Chapter 1

In my past life I was happy. I had a loving family if slightly dysfunctional, a well-paid job at a book store and the love of my life.

My former life I used to be Emily Annette Jones. A 21 year old postgraduate who graduated her business degree with a first. You might ask why someone with a business degree worked in a book shop the reason was I loved it and something had to pay the rent.

I never really thought much about what happens when you die. Or if your soul goes to another place. To be honest I always thought you should life by the day.

Worrying about the future would only give wrinkles.

However I had always been fascinated with fantasy, myths and legends. I loved the idea that there was more in the world then just the organisms everyone knows.

It felt like the world had a secret and only I knew.

I didn't know the world did have secrets, similar to what I thought but the books bent the truth. Demons were not always the monsters described, and death gods did exist prior to previous thought.

When my life terminated as I called at the time it was a silly accident. I was alone at the book store one night. A large delivery had just come in however it was late so I stayed behind and alone at the store.

When the delivery truck stopped outside I was pleased to say the least the coffee I was using to keep me awake was starting to not have any effect. I really couldn't wait to get home and get some rest. My watch told me it was now 11.12pm past my bed time.

So with 21 cardboard boxes packed carefully with the new arrivals for the History section I signed on the dotted line and bid the currier goodbye.

By now I wanted to get them into the store room quickly. Brightly coloured splotches were dotting my vision due to lack of sleep. The bad thing is that the store room was in the basement. This was supposed to be to save space and for easy access.

So I piled my arms high with 4 boxes at once. I don't even know how I carried them really I should have switched the basement light on first before going down there. But I obviously lacked the common sense. I thought 'I've been working here long enough, I could walk anywhere in this store with my eyes shut and not a single bump'.

I was wrong. I got the top of the stairs when my arms began to tire. 1 step down all is well, 2 steps down honestly nothing wrong at all here. Step number 3 my foot caught I had stood on my shoe lace.

Toppling forward head first I tried to balance by leaning back. Not a good idea the box off the top fell behind me catching in the back of my knees. I plunged head first into the dark abyss it felt like I caught every stone step on the way down. My head hurt like crazy.

Just as I opened my eyes I saw the stack of books I had been carrying had knocked into a very large and very unstable cabinet. The last thing I saw was that and its contents falling towards me, shutting my eyes waiting for the impact I braced myself.

I don't really remember much after that but I do remember the warm trickling of blood at the back of my head.

* * *

For some strange reason I was re-born into Victorian England.

Not that I really knew at my birth. It wasn't until I hit my tenth birthday did memories of my past life trickle in to my mind slowly. More like a dream, most of the time I didn't really think about it. I mean can you remember every dream you ever had? No.

To be honest I had never really paid much attention in History but growing up in Victorian slums was very cramped and smelly.

All of my 6 older siblings (Ada, Terence, Andrew, Nathaniel, Madeline and Louis) worked to bring money in. Mostly less than 2pence a day.

We all lived in one room, I never saw my father apparently he worked in the mines. He would get Christmas off if he was lucky. Nathaniel started working in the mines once he turned 13 since his employer didn't want him past his birthday.

Ada and Louis twins 3 years older than me. They worked in the work house we lived quite close. They would work long hours. Not to mention Louis had already lost a finger through one of the machines. Which he got dutifully punished for.

Madeline worked as a chimney sweep until she became too tall. My mother was hoping to sell her off as a parlour maid since she was quite pretty for a slum girl.

Terence called himself a professional pickpocket. He would go to the richer areas of London and try steal a few purses.

Andrew I never knew what he did. Just that he would disappear for days and come back looking traumatised. I think it had something to do with the doctor that was always claiming to have found new ways to kill disease.

I was supposed to have 8 siblings but one died of TB at 3 months old and the other mother miscarried.

It could be worse. Mrs. Penny next door lost 4 out of five children it's only her husband's high wage that keeps her going. She's hoping that her little boy will survive so he can bring in some money.

The one thing about living in a slum was that you were never lonely. I was a very lucky child I didn't get ill much. Mother always had Pneumonia when you live in the slums sometimes you come to expect death.

Once I outgrew being a chimney sweep I began to sell flowers in the richer areas or try to. It didn't always go down well. Let's face it no one really wanted buy flowers off a scruffy peasant girl even if she had the decency to tidy her hair into two pleats. I did this for many years although winters were a struggle. I managed to get by through selling various sweet smelling herbs and begging.

Over time my siblings moved on. Madeline managed to get a job as a parlour maid she would send half of her pay packet home to mother. Andrew and Terence were both put into prison, turns out Andrew had been murdering people so the doctor could look at their innards. No need to ask for Terence. Ada got married and moved to Essex, last time I heard she suspected she was carrying her first child.

Louis went to America to seek new opportunities. I never knew how he got the cash together for the ferry.

With my siblings gone I was the sole earner and as the youngest expected to care for my mother until my father returned. He never did. I always suspected the mine collapsed it did often. According to the paper boys who would shout continuously the days headline.

Even with renting out our room space to four lodgers it still didn't make paying the landlord much easier.

One day I was coming home from an area around the big river I think it may have been called the Thames. Today's headline was 'London children disappear, Cold blood or coincidence?' It hadn't been an overly successful day, it had been daffodils today bright cheerful yellow flowers.

I personally liked them very much. Very hardy flowers blooming early despite the recent snowy period.

A well-dressed middle aged man and his wife passed me, holding my hand out bearing flowers I offered. His wife gave me a disgusted look. 'Filthy peasant'.

She walked on examining the shops ahead, carefully arranging her parasol over her head.

Her husband stopped by me told me that he knew of a few people who would appreciate these flowers very much. He said "stop by my house tonight. It is the white house with 2 chimneys on green lane. Come by the back my wife doesn't like seeing poor people, ask for Albert."

That really should have alarm bells ringing. Unfortunately it didn't.

I borrowed mothers best wicker basket from our room thankful none of the lodgers had 'borrowed' it. It happened a few times lodgers borrowing things like my father's pocket watch to sell. Still I hoped mother wouldn't be too mad with me borrowing it. I couldn't ask her since she doesn't get home until after dusk due to her working in the mill.

Before sunset I picked more daffodils and even managed to locate a few snowdrops thankfully it seemed like I was the only one who used this site.

Now that I think about it I doubt I would have been able to find the street name if I hadn't retained my literary functions from my previous life.

Upon arriving on Green Lane I was astonished to see how close the rich and the working class (I don't really like the term poor since wealth can come in many forms) lived to each other. In a matter of streets there were the presence of the two extremes. Wrought iron gates and hedges shaped in to the form of exotic creatures it was a sight to behold.

I arrived at his back door little after 11pm according to the clock strikes. Three knocks on the white wooden door and I hear movement from behind it. Adjusting my ragged cloak I took a deep breath in and straightened my shoulders. As mother always says 'class doesn't define posture. Good posture means a good attitude'

The door opened and the man from earlier was there this time he had a cane and was wearing a top hat which I found to look daft on him due to its height. However claiming I don't like his choice in dress wear would not get me a sale.

"Ah just on time young lady. I have a few guests who would find it most pleasing to see your goods." He spoke his voice sounding rather like someone was pinching his nose.

I just nodded in response. "Please follow me" he turned and walked into his back door.

At that moment I was finding it rather odd that he would invite me into his home after all I could come back and rob him. However I was only thinking about the possible sale.

I could barely believe how it looked. Plush furnishings in every corner guiled tables. We went into a room I would describe as a parlour or games room. There were many men situated around one table cards in hand and cigars in their mouths.

As I walked in they all turned to look "this lovely young lady has come to deliver us some wonderful flowers. Take and examine her goods and wares carefully."

Anxiously I waited while the basket was passed round. Focusing on my worn shoes in detail. If I had been looking up I would have noticed the men looking at me.

One of the men rose from the gambling table and walked up to the home owner, handing him some money. "I'll take it"

My basket was handed back to me and the shadow of one of the men loomed over me. "Excuse me sir will you be buying any flowers?" I asked.

Carefully he took one of the flowers out of the basket placing the daffodil up towards his nose. He inhaled its sweet scent. "Actually I have a business proposition for you, you will be of much use to a cultural club." He spoke very slowly as if just because I wasn't on the same class level as him I did not understand.

"With regret sir I cannot take up your offer." I tell him, I have to support my mother until I find a suitor.

"It wasn't an offer." He simply stated. This confused me, the confusion must have been evident in my face. "You see, you will come with me or be arrested. We upper class do not take kindly to thieves." His blonde hair shadowing his eyes adding a sinister look.

"I have not stolen anything, I have nothing on my person which doesn't belong to me."

At this moment he dropped the lovely sunny daffodil he had been inhaling, landing right by his shoe. Then stamping on it. Removing his foot from the now destroyed flower he brought his cane down on it. TO be honest that really did defeat the purpose however I perceived it to be to add effect.

"The basket please." He commanded to the man wearing a blue overcoat, who incidentally put his cigar out with seemingly mild annoyance. Passing it over to the blonde man who smiled in response. Rummaging through the basket throwing my lovely flowers onto the carpeted floor, he didn't take great care. Instead he decided to tip the basket upside down spilling the contents everywhere in a shower of yellow petals and green stems. Among the petals I caught a glimpse of something that shouldn't be there something shined.

My blood ran cold. "It seems this young lady is nothing more than a common thief." Bending down to pick an object up off the floor. "Does this pocket watch belong to any person in this room?" he announced holding it by its chain glinting in the lamplight.

Albert the man I ran into in the market place raised his hand. "I do believe that is mine. I lost it this morning while out with my wife. In fact it was after I ran into this little girl I noticed it missing."

"As I am an officer of the law I can convict you for your crime. But I do find the paperwork most tiresome so you will be coming with me. Your punishment will be penal servitude due to transportation being abolished, and I know just the place." He said very smugly.

_Penal servitude in other words hard labour for a minimum of 3 years but could range to 7 or more years. Also known as prison labour. Crimes which were deemed not significant enough to serve capital punishment as her majesty Queen Victoria wasn't in favour of this practice. _

Despite my innocence, really I have no choice in this. The evidence doesn't lie if you are not upper class. There is no such thing as an upper class gentleman planting a 'stolen' item about a lower classes person. I didn't know what to do. I flinched as he placed his hand on my shoulder steering me towards the door.

A horse driven carriage and wagon waited there, both drivers already seated despite the rain. Upon getting to the back of the wagon it was evident that access could only be gained from the outside due to the brass bolt nailed on to its wooden door complete with padlock.

This man I heard someone address him as Mr. Tipton fished out a key for the padlock on the door and slid the bolt back. Ushered inside it smelt of damp and fear. I wasn't the only one there. All children huddled together at the far end the oldest no older then Terence who is 17.

Hands bound by rope like the others I was more or less shoved in to the darkness. I don't know how long I was there. Along the bumpy cobbles it made many stops. _Perhaps this is some kind of jailer's wagon. We are all guilty until proven otherwise of some crime and we are being sent to be punished. _

Each time I shoved my way towards the back, a chance to escape at the right moment. A petite blonde girl next to me wouldn't stop quivering. Even after I placed my arm around her.

"They're going to kill us you know. I heard about it. These people take criminals to be killed, all I did was pick up a loaf of bread that was in the middle of the road. We'll be sent to Satan himself. All because I skipped church once!" she sobbed into my arms.

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was pat her back in an attempt to soothe.

Some of the kids screamed cried yelled out and shouted. Even going as far as to bang on our wooden box. None of it came of use.

I didn't see anyone I knew though. I didn't know whether it is a blessing or a curse. I have to go through this alone whatever happens, however I should be thankful that no one I know such as my family does.

A hole in the wood just wide enough to see out of indicated darkness was still present. I wondered vaguely whether we were still in London. I would hope that should I escape I would be able to navigate back. However none of the shadows struck familiarity.

The constant jerks of the wheels over stone and ditches kept everyone awake. A low hum had begun to generate as everyone preyed and attempted to escape reality. Others like me just stared blankly into space. What could be done?

Slowly a faint smell of burning began to drift in through the cracks in the wood and any other gaps that the air could find. As we moved the smell became stronger.

Perhaps these people had set the carriage on fire to give us all a slow painful death however it is likely that we would be overcome by the smoke before the flames.

That was not the case, I wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not. Screams and shouts echoed outside. Everyone moved further away from the door maybe it was time for us to see justice.

We heard the clunk of the padlock falling to the floor and the metallic grinding of the nailed in bolt, everyone including me drew in a sharp breath.

Soon enough the door was pulled hastily open, filling the air with smoke and the rancid scent of burning flesh. I remembered the first time I had smelt it, old man Henry from across the way had died. A funeral was too expensive even burial cost too much. They opted to burn his body in a secluded copse in the wood while people uttered prayers at his 'cremation' to send him in the right direction.

A young boy was shoved in, his face illuminated for a second by the moonlight. No older than 10. He looked traumatised, lost and terrified all at once. I could not imagine what he had just seen nor did I feel the urge too.

He shivered lightly dressed in little more than a light tunic which would mostly serve as nightwear.

I resisted the urge to put my arms round him despite him looking so vulnerable. I shouldn't get attached not if the rumours are true. However even if I did get attached what harm could it do? If one dies we all will most likely as we all share the same fate whatever it may be.

Eventually I caved in to my instincts, like I was an older sibling despite never having the experience. I placed my arms round him in an attempt to share my warmth.

He looked up shocked I could now see he had vibrant blue eyes in addition to the coal greyish blacky blue colour of his hair I had earlier witnessed in addition to a fairly pale complexion.

"I don't know what awaits however I will not allow it to get to that stage." I said calmly earning a few shocked looks. "If we work together we may be able to get out of this. So let's cooperate how about a few introductions?"

A shaggy haired boy towards the back sat up straight "Cyril." Another joined in with the sound of the voice obviously younger "James" then an Allison chimed in, along with a Richard and a Thomas.

A small voice spoke up next to me "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Well then Ciel and everyone let's try make it out of here together." I tried to remain cheerful

"She must be disorientated." "Perhaps she is a simpleton" "Just stupid I say"

I mostly agreed with them but I didn't like waiting here like sheep to the slaughter crated up until the butchers would be reached.

"It's escape or die." Ciel stated shushing the whole lot into silence.

At that moment I realised I had not told anyone what to address me by. "Elisabetta."

For the rest of the journey Ciel did not say another word. However for some strange reason the thought of any of these children dying despite them being total strangers to me I could not bear.

To get everyone out alive is a necessity uninjured however is a preference. The problem was to articulate an escape strategy.

A/N

I hope you like this. I have no beta reader volunteer's enquire within.

My first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fic. Updates will be sporadic as inspiration does not always hit at the right time.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we came to a jerky stop nothing much escape plan wise had come to me nor anyone. One of the suggestions was that as soon as they open the door we all charge at it attempting to overwhelm them.

However in doing that it is more than likely that people would be left behind not to mention being caught is quite likely.

So everyone bode their time. Sat there shoulder to shoulder in the dark. Sometime during the night the rain started, it couldn't make the mood any gloomier. More than half of the surrounding were convinced we were going to breathe their last breath at the hands of these individuals, believing that Satan himself were going to await us all at our journeys end ready to drag us to the netherworld.

Even with bound hands I began to try pick at the knots holding others, made harder by the chilly spring air. Some take the idea as their own while others gaze into the blackness asking 'what's the point? We're going to become one of Satan's abettor's anyway.' or 'a meaningless struggle'.

Every so often I would awaken out of my stupor by the raindrops leaking through the roof. Nevertheless I remained determined, as if one does not try change ones circumstances what hope is there for the future.

Self-belief is not only an important aspect in business it is also an important life skill that many of this era seemed to be missing out on. Throughout the constant sobs one face despite little distinguishable features due to the lack of light remained hardened. The boy who was known to me as Ciel.

Perhaps it was the shock. Wondering is this really happening. Nevertheless to me it seemed like there was incentive within him. His posture was not one of lost hope it was strained and tense as if ready to take action. Vitality in his soul that refused to be a cow to the slaughter, or one of the many sheep surrounding us.

He just sat there observing our situation. Everyone else followed each other's examples and gave in. They would want us to do that. It would be anticipated particularly of the females within the assemblage. Nothing in his actions or the little movements he made gave away his plans.

I want to get everyone out of this situation alive and well however at our destination we do not know what awaits there could be more then this crowd.

"You're different from everyone else." Ciel stated to me as a flash of lightening illuminated the terrified faces around us.

"I perceived that. It appears to be a mutual attribute we share." Was my reply curtly.

More silence stretched on as if he were thinking of how to respond. "I have noticed that it is only you and I that seem to have the desire to get out of this without giving in to our so called future. Attempting to liberate everyone in this situation is almost certain to be an impossibility."

"What are you insinuating?" Despite understanding what he was hinting I wanted to hear his words.

"Vowing to liberate all here won't occur. It will cost you your life. If you or I have a single chance to escape it is easier for two to slip their grasp rather than 200." His boyish face temporally illuminated by some unknown source of light

"You would rather me give up on those who have lost hope?" I murmured feeling dejected "if no one stands up for the underdogs the underdogs may never get up again. I know sometimes selfish is the best way but all of these people are a daughter, son, sister or brother."

He sighed "you have a naïve and foolish nature, despite my words you will do as you wish."

"If I fail I will at least get you out I promise, as you are prepared to do something about your situation." Just as a stray hair fell over my eye we seemed to go over a particularly large bump in the road.

"As will I" was his simple reply

However I should not make a vow which I do not have the means to keep as a certainty I hope that determination would aid me.

Sometime during the night I must have drifted off to a fitful sleep as I woke up to Ciel shaking my shoulder.

Through blurry vision I could see that the endless night was no more. An ice-covered morning in nowhere land no doubt.

"Wake up. Get up now, something's happening." his hushed voice brims with urgency

As I open my eyes clearing them of the blurs I discover that small gaps of light are creeping through the darkness highlighting dust particles seemingly floating in the air. So free light and in a way fascinating. I am a strange child.

The light creeping through also highlights part of Ceils face. A sweet childish innocence in large blue eyes with hair an unmistakable cross between black and blue. Ash on his cheekbones and his hair stuck up at all angles. He would have looked lovely if he smiled.

A very fragile looking child in all who has no place in any of these dark doings. Then again none of us do I should hope.

Footsteps can be heard and the murmuring could be heard behind the sealed door. A jangle of keys and a rattle of the lock being removed.

Within a matter of moments sunlight is drifting through the now open door way.

Numerous men with masks covering their faces are glaring in. This sent some of the children hysterical in to fits of tears, and of Satan and how he has manifested himself in the souls of these men come to seek his revenge for wrong doings.

I clutched onto Cael's tunic as best I could due to the fact that our hands were tied at the wrists, I wouldn't have minded slotting my hand into his just for the security and comfort that it provided. The knowledge you are not entirely alone is comforting but does little to consul a restless soul.

They started to drag the children nearest to the doors out first occasionally one would be thrown to the side. Before they got near us Ciel shook me off, I guess I don't need his strength of heart as I have enough of my own. One would assume that the young boys plan is for me to spread the fight.

Mine and Ciel's turns to be ushered out come separately. Ciel goes first I am unsure whether he's trying to be a gentleman or is just nearer and more prepared for what happens next. Either way we are separated.

All of the children were ushered in to a severly aged building which time had not treated well. With many climbing plants growing up the exterior, shattered windows giving the place a haunted feel.

The smaller ones clung to each other for dear life, the older ones such as me who had no one to cling to wander like lost souls with the rest of the crowd. It was only the canes that the masked me supported kept us going in the right direction, along with the pistols placed around their waists at convenient angles. Just right to dispose of trouble makers.

The picking off continues while the crowd move, I can just about spot Ciel's hair a few yards ahead amongst the other children. I lose sight of him after a few more paces which I find most distressing. _How can I look out for someone I can no longer see?_

Someone is pulled from the crowd around where Ciel was. I pray to any higher being that will listen that it is not him however I cannot be certain whether or not it is actually him or not.

One 'man' I cannot be certain whether it is a person of the male gender or not, from the style of dress I would guess male though. Dressed slightly differently from the others his mask embodied with gold and unlike the others has black feathers adorned on its brim where the eyebrows would be.

Perhaps he is a figure of importance, a leader, or someone who's mistress or seldom has his wife had a knack for craft. He moves down the line the shape of the mask becoming evident as a Raven. I of little imagination at this point name him Raven.

Raven moves further and further towards me where I am situated on the outskirts of the line being closer to the masked men. Raven draws closer and stops right next to me. I dare not look up, I try keep my breathing quiet and even. My eyes involuntarily shut and his hand reaches out… I

Just knew he was going to pull me out of the crowd, what would happen next I had no idea. In desperation I thought maybe if I run maybe I could make it. Common sense would tell me that would not happen I would be dead before I made it off the starting post. That would leave Ciel alone here, my family mother mainly harrowed with the loss of her youngest and with no option but to be forced into the workhouse. Mothers wage barley covers the rental of our room.

When the hand that reaches brushes my shoulder I bite my lip to prevent crying out expectant of a hand to clamp upon my shoulder. Instead it pushes me harshly out of the way into the flat capped boy in front. A boy with mismatched eyes sporting blonde hair is dragged from the crowd.

Secretly I am thankful it is not me, but that is also a selfish act in its own wishing harm upon others rather than yourself. Mother would say 'selfishness is the worst sin of mankind' I just hope that Ciel is okay.

It does feel odd referring to someone who I just met by their Christian name conversely as I only know his Christian name I would find this excusable as well as him addressing me by my first name. Which I prefer anyway coming from the 21st century.

Inside the building smells damp, smelling of rot and decaying plant material. Footsteps echo off the bare but grand walls. This house may have been someone's manor house at some point but evidently is no longer inhabited.

Small groups are taken off including those who were pulled out. The group I was in got Raven. Not in our favour. The only positive part was that Ciel was still there. We were all shoved into a darkened room, every few minutes the door would open and a child would be taken. As I tried to get to Ciel who was further towards the back then I, I became shoved further towards the front then to the back.

Soon my turn came. The overly large beak of his mask looked ready to peck my eyes out. Birds of the dead Ravens. His hand clamped down on my shoulder, steering me out of the room. I could see Ciel's face in silent horror. I mouthed a goodbye to him, not knowing what awaited me. Terror is all I could describe the emotion running through me.

Where we were being held must have been some kind of cupboard as the next room was larger. Another man was already in there moving logs on the fire with a poker or so it seemed. I was instructed to remove my outer garments leaving only my undergarments which no man should see on.

Of course I refused. Next moment I was pinned against the wall, my skirts falling around my ankles my cloak only to serve as a mat for their shoes. They ignored the pleads and cries that came from me, strong hands holding me still while they undid the hand me down corset of Madeline's. Soon that was gone, I was left with just my panty hose and the layer of bandages I used for a make shift bra.

Pinned face down to what could only be described as a mahogany dining table a squirmed as they approached with what I originally observed to be a red hot poker. However it was not a poker it was a branding stick like one would use to mark horses. The mark of the devil I could see as it glowed, in the gloved hands of the masked man. Those few seconds seemed like an eternity when he was approaching me.

The brand was placed in the small off my back, I was in agony. I screeched and howled like I had never done before in my life. Nor my previous life to my recollection. It was unbearable red hot tears streaming down my face I didn't even notice the brander walking away with the infernal instrument.

I was in too much agony to have accurate perception of the next events all I know is that when the pain subsided from burning agony to a heated throb I was in a large cage with approximately seven others. Those who had been removed from the room.

I found out that also I had been dressed an article of clothing which seemed to be a night gown which covered my chest but left my bloomers exposed.

All likewise to me had red eyes and winced at the slightest movement along with the ever present look of fear in their eyes.

The next child was brought out a short black haired girl with a pale complexion, I recalled her clinging to an older girl with black hair who must have been some kind of relation.

I watched as they did the same to her as they did to me removing her clothing forcibly to brand her. They placed it between her shoulder blades, the smell of burning flesh was unbearable. Her mournful cries and screams stirred my soul I wept for her and the others to come my hands over my ears in a feeble attempt to block her screams. My own fingernails dug into my flesh attempting to distract myself with pain from the carnage.

She was then thrown inside the cage that held us, making 7 into 8. The next one was brought out a little boy I didn't recognise, removing his shirt throwing it aside onto the ever growing pile.

'c'mon, where are all the good clothing? No one will want this stuff.' A distorted voice came from the mask of one of the men.

They were selling our clothing on too? Would this mean that if we are being sold at a slave market it would be up to our owners to clothe us as soon as they make their purchase? Or do they actually intend for none of us to make it out of here as one of the living.

After no more than 5 other children joined me in the cage I was in a familiar voice was heard.

"Remove your hands off me this instant!" a juvenile voice commanded, without any effect.

From the darkened doorway Ceil appeared, was dragged into the room. He must have put up a fight since there were two masked figures not one.

I found myself asking _why you let yourself be chosen. _He could have been coming up with a plan to try free people. But then the oath. I had not really expected him to keep to it. I thought perhaps if he found a way out he may attempt to tell me but put himself as priority first and always. Perhaps there has been no progress finding a way out. I do believe that being trapped in cupboard does have a detrimental effect on exploring surroundings.

The wooden table bent underneath his thrashing body. "Leave me alone!" his cried echoed off the walls

It happened again. I did not know that he wore nothing below the tunic. I turned away as soon as I realised. Apparently the mark was on the side of the abdomen near his hip.

His screams as the blistering iron met bare flesh were once again unbearable and agonising to the bearer of the cries, seeing as I have experienced it. Touching my own throbbing mark where the flesh had been cindered.

I highly doubt anyone could go through that and feel no pain. I know how it felt for him, my fingernails dug into my palms as his screams echoed all around the metal bars.

He was thrown into the cage landing with a dull thud. I flinched at the sound. Raising my head above the crowd that was already hunched within the bars the sealed us, I spotted him. His face twisted in agony clutching his abdomen, sweat pouring down his forehead biting his lip as if to bite back the tortuous cries of agony. At that moment I longed to reach out to him. To place my hand upon his shoulder and tell him it would all be ok. I almost did.

What stopped me was the bars rattling around me, as one of the masked figures the Rook ran a steel bar along the bars to the cage. This caused everyone to flinch away amid the fear of more to come. It made me aware that our actions may be being observed, so if I were to appear close to Ciel they could use it as an advantage. Most likely not however after the happenings around me paranoia is present.

It was at this point in time that made me wish I remembered more of my previous life. In the hope that it would aid our current situation.

Hours passed by well what seemed like it. More and more were thrown into the confinement which bound us. Over that time Ciel somehow managed to maneuverer his way to the back of the cage with me.

During one particularly loud girls scream as she was being marked, I asked him why he let himself be chosen so quickly. 'Knowledge is power' is all he replied. I didn't really understand.

Through the bare windows illuminated by candlelight it was obvious that night had fallen the full moon shining brighter than ever. The stream of children into what once was a dining room slowed to a trickle and then stopped all together.

Personally I wasn't sure whether they had run out of children or were saving the rest for another night. I believed it to be the first option.

Despite the cold the smell of human perspiration couldn't help but linger, of course with so many of us cramped into this small cage where most couldn't even sit up without their heads brushing the top of the confinement. Now I understand how battery animals live, if I were back in a precious/ future lifetime I would vow to only consume free range.

This was a time to look for an escape, the large windows were a possibility but a very obvious choice. Nevertheless with being situated on the ground floor had an advantage especially with there being a copse of trees behind the building, this would enable a fairly quick escape route but most likely to be heavily guarded. The other possibility would be to run through the door way past the cupboard we had been held in which would take longer.

The main problem being presented would be to get out of this cage. Everyone at some point had rattled the bars which all seemed to be solid so a loose bar was out of the question. Lock picking was not, to my recollection I had never lock picked anything but how hard could it be?

Deciding that once they put their minds to other objectives such as sleep or even conversing with one another I would attempt to pick the lock I waited and waited with waning patience.

As the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed at the midnight hour the cloaked men who had until this point been consuming which I believed to be liquor rose from their seats.

They gathered round until they formed a circle in the room. The man with the Raven mask whom I had assumed to be the leader or a figure of authority made his way into the centre. He began to draw what could only be described as a pentagram on the floor a five pointed star within a circle.

The mahogany table which I had been once pinned to was placed at the centre and candle's lit at each point of the star. 'Oh come to me water and flow within my veins' 'Oh come to me fire giving me your protection' he yelled this went on and on for each point of the star, calling out to earth, then air and then spirit.

"On this great night sacrifices will be made but our desires will be met!" this was followed by cheers from his fellow men.

A fellow man handed him what appeared to a bible and he began to read out some sort of incantation 'with this sacrifice blood shall be shed, we ask of you to leave your home of the dead. Give us your power satanic majesty I summon thee. Do thy will' Of course nothing happened.

That's when they all turned to the cage. A shiver made its way down my spine, 'a sacrifice shall be made.' 'Blood shall be shed'. We had all been branded with the mark of the devil of his servants the demons, the sacrifices were us. Effectively every last one of us would be killed in an attempt to appease Satan.

In no time at all the first juvenile was seized from the confines of the barred enclosure. Looking out from the bars he was pinned to the timber top of the table men tying down his hands and legs as he bucked and yelled terror in his eyes.

The Raven muttering incantations again, a gold hilted dagger at his side sheath removed.

An impossible situation, all hopes for escape dashed. Blood running cold I wished I would black out so I did not have to be here. I started to bang my head off the bars, I couldn't. I just couldn't sit here and watch everyone die.

The reality of the situation had hit hard, I was going to die. Ciel was going to die. We all were. If I had to be here could I at least control whether I was conscious or not for it? If I had no consciousness I didn't have to be there. I wouldn't feel my heart stop beating I would feel blood pouring out of me I wouldn't feel anything.

The incantations got louder as more joined in. The screaming blended into the background. He raised the sacrificial dagger light from the candles and moon reflecting off the golden hilt.

In one swift motion the dagger glided through the air spiralling downwards as he brought it down on the devils mark into his chest.

A/N

Thank you for reading I have been very busy working as of late and have rewritten this several times.

If you want to know what Elisabetta is on about when she wants to black out in order not to witness things let me know as it's based off true emotion.

Thank you for all the favourites and follows until next time.


End file.
